


this is deliberately cliche don't kill me

by chocolatechip



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, M/M, New York City, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: Pretty much the plot of any lams high school/college au. I did this on purpose ok





	this is deliberately cliche don't kill me

Alexander swung his backpack on. "I'm gonna rule Kings' High," he muttered. Pfft. Maybe the debate club. He walked to school and sat in his homeroom.

He was one of the first students to arrive. The only other people in the room were two kids who looked exactly alike (but one of them had a ponytail) and two girls.

Soon, kids starting filing in. Two of them were extremely loud. "Yo Lafayette!!" They went over to the twins (Alexander assumed they were twins). "Go away Thomas," one of them said. Thomas (the one without the ponytail) glared and went to the other side of the classroom.

Alexander looked over to the loud kids again. One of them had his feet propped up on someone's desk and the other was sitting on Lafayette's desk (that one must be Lafayette).

"Good morning class," said the teacher. "We have a new student today. Alexander, please come up." Alexander got up and walked to the front of the room. 

"I'm Mr. Washington," said the teacher. "This is Alexander Hamilton. I'm assuming you will all introduce yourselves to him at some point in the day." Mr. Washington looked around the room, "Aaron, why don't you show Alexander around? You know, be his 'guide' for the day."

Alexander followed Mr. Washington's gaze. Aaron waved to show Alexander who he was.

"Go sit down, Alexander," Mr. Washington said. Alexander went back to his seat. "I'm going to take attendance now."

"Aaron."

"Here."

"Eliza."

"Here."

"Thomas."

"Here."

"Gilbert."

"Here."

"John."

"Here."

"Maria."

"Here."

"Hercules."

"Here."

"Alexander."

"Here."

"Charles."

"Here."

Other names were said, but Alexander tuned them out. Mr. Washington went over the schedule after attendance.

The bell rang and it was time for another class. Alexander walked out of the classroom, having no idea where to go. "Alexander," said a voice. He turned and saw Aaron. "Hello. Where's science class?" He asked.

"It's room 201. Follow me."

"So you're Aaron? What's your last name?"

"Burr."

"Cool. Is that, like, brrr it's cold out, or there's a burr on me?"

"I don't want to be rude to you on your first day, but please stop talking."

Alexander stopped talking (for the time being, anyway). They entered a classroom that was probably science class.

-timeskipping to lunch because timeskips are an important part of The Cliche Lams Fic™-

After Alexander went through the lunch line, he looked around the cafeteria. He had... no idea where to sit. He could probably sit with Aaron, but it seemed like Aaron had his own friends (pfffft).

So he sat at an empty table.

The loud kids had just got their lunches, and they were heading straight towards him. They sat at the table. "Yo," said one of them. He was... the most beautiful thing Alexander had ever seen.

"I'm John Laurens," he said. "You're Alexander Hamilton, right?"

"Y-yeah," he inwardly cursed himself for stuttering.

"I'm Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette," said Lafayette, "but you can just call me Laf." Alexander was confused, "Are you related to that other kid?"

"Yeah, kind of," Lafayette laughed, "We are twins, yes, but our parents got divorced and my mother took me back to France with her so we could live with my grandparents. Our father stayed here with Thomas."

"Oh."

"I'm Hercules Mulligan," said the last one (but he's definitely not least). Alexander noticed how John and Laf had ponytails, and Hercules had a bandanna. Alexander had a ponytail, too. What a coincidence.

John spoke again. "We're all queer here, so if you're homophobic, you can leave now."

"Don't worry, I'm not. I'm actually a raging bisexual," said Alexander.

"I'm gay as hell," said John. "I'm nonbinary and pansexual. They/them, please," said Lafayette. "I'm also bisexual," said Hercules.

"Are we the only LGBT ones here?" Alexander asked. Laf shook their head, "When we introduce you to everyone we'll tell you."

-Another Timeskip™-

Over the next few months, Alexander had gotten to know John, Laf, and Herc even more. He was also kinda-friends with Aaron. He had met Angelica (who was a year older than them), Eliza, (and) Peggy (who was a year younger than them), Charles (a total dick), Samuel (also a total dick), Maria, George (ew), Thomas (ewww), and James (not entirely eww but not a friend either).

He learned that Aaron was dating a girl named Theodosia who was in Angelica's grade. Eliza was a lesbian and she was totally crushing on Maria. Peggy was pansexual and cool with being single. Charles and Samuel were... Alexander didn't even know. He once caught them making out in the bathroom, but then he saw Samuel holding hands with George. Thomas probably wasn't gay but Alexander knew he definitely wasn't straight. James was openly gay and probably had a crush on Thomas.

ANYWAY. Alex and the Hamilsquad (that's what Hercules called them one day and they just decided to roll with it) were having a sleepover at Lafayette's house. Unfortunately, Thomas was also there, but he did his best to avoid them, and vice versa.

They were in Lafayette's room (Thomas wasn't with them of course). Alex was laying on the bed. So was John. Herc was on the floor drowning in pillows and Laf sat in a chair (so sophisticated). They were playing truth or dare.

"Alex, truth or dare?" asked Hercules. Alexander felt brave, "Dare." Herc smirked and whispered with Laf. Then he said, "I dare you to kiss John." Alexander blushed and sat up. He saw that John was also blushing. He gulped and quickly pecked John on the lips. Alexander hid his face because he was so red. John squeaked and covered his mouth.

Lafayette was laughing and Hercules was grinning. Herc had taken a picture without them seeing it.

Suddenly Thomas opened the door. "Will you guys be quiet-- is he dead?"

He was referring to John, who had pretended to faint. "Nah he's alright," said Herc. Alexander glared at Thomas and Thomas glared back. "Did you need something?" Laf asked. "I just want you guys to be quiet," said Thomas, still glaring at Alex. Then he left.

Alex and Laf made eye contact and burst into laughter.

"Okay it's my turn," said Alex. "Laf, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sneak in on Thomas and tell us what he's doing."

"Pois facile."

Lafayette got up and crept to the hallway. Alexander lost sight of them when they turned away from the door.

The next thing the three heard was a screech, a "GET OUT!", and a door slam. Laf sauntered back into their room, grinning. "So what happened?" asked Herc, laughing. "He was texting someone, so I took his phone and saw heart emojis, but I didn't see who he was text," said Laf.

Alexander chuckled, "Who do you think it was?"

"I bet it was James!" said John. They all agreed.

-another fucking Timeskip™-

Alexander walked into the bathroom stretching. School bathrooms were so gross. He paused when he heard whispering.

"I just--I can't accept myself. It's so hard to-to be..."

"To be what, Thomas?"

So this was Thomas and... who else?"

"To be different! I just feel so out of place."

"So I'm different? Over half of our class is different?"

"No... I just..." --There was a sigh-- "I can't explain how I feel. Or why."

"No one can."

"It's harder for me."

"So it's not hard for the rest of us?"

Alexander knew he should probably go, but curiosity made him stay.

"Jemmy... that's not what I meant."

So it was Thomas and James.

"Then what did you mean? Because I'm this close to leaving!"

"...Leaving?"

"Leaving you, Thomas."

"I-I I can't..."

"You've been acting weird for weeks. Ignoring me, suddenly talking to me and pretending like nothing's wrong.... I'm sick of it."

"I'm sorry."

"Thomas, if you can't trust me enough to talk to me, I don't think we should be having this conversation."

James stormed out of the bathroom, not even looking at Alexander. Alex looked inside and saw Thomas, leaning over a sink. He looked like he was trying not to cry. Alex cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um..."

"What do you want, Hamilton?" Thomas asked. There wasn't any venom in his tone. "Are you... are you okay?" Alexander asked. "What do you think?" said Thomas, okay now there was some venom.

Thomas walked passed him. He didn't even storm, like James.

Something was definitely wrong. Alex took out his phone and texted Lafayette.

Alex: laf thomas is sad

Laf: Why???? Please explain

Alex: I walked into the bathroom and he and James were having a fight and I can't grammar 

Laf: I'll talk to him later don't worry

Alex: usually I hate him but now I AM kinda worried

Laf: I just told you not to >:(

Alex put him phone away and walked out of the bathroom. He could hold it until he got home.

-ANOTHER TIMESKIP™ IM SORRY-

John was hanging out at Alex's house. They were playing video games. Suddenly, thunder clapped. Alex jumped. He couldn't let John know that he was afraid of storms. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped again. Alex dropped his game controller and shuttered. 

"You okay?" John asked. Alex nodded slowly, then rain began to pour. The storm had officially begun (lol what am I even saying) . Thunder rumbled. Alex hid his face and pulled his knees to his chest.

"It's okay, Alex. I'm here," John pulled Alex into his lap. He wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Alex pressed his face to John's chest and squeezed as close to him as possible.

About an hour later, the storm was done. Alex untangled himself from John. His cheeks burned from embarrassment and from being so close to John.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Hey, it's okay. Why are you afraid of storms?" John asked, "Don't worry, I won't judge."

"Um... before I came to King's High... actually, before I came to America... there was a hurricane where I lived... the Caribbean. Everything was destroyed. My father left, and me and my mother scraped up enough money to move here," said Alex. He wasn't looking at John.

John gently tilted Alex's head to face him. "It's alright. You're safe now," he said. "Th-thank you," said Alex, blushing again.

-ANOTHER ONE IM SORRY. I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST ONE. ALSO I DONT THINK I'LL PUT LAURENS DAD IN HERE BUT YOU NEVER KNOW-

Alexander rubbed his eyes. He was outside, in the park by his house. It was almost eleven pm, but he needed to take a walk.

What was happening to him? He knew he was bisexual, but lately, he'd been feeling things. Alexander though back to when he first met John. He'd thought That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Then he thought about the kiss. John's lips felt so... nice. He thought about the day the storm came. John had held him, tightly. He had protected him, in a way.

Maybe... Maybe he... maybe he liked John.

Alex's breath caught in his throat. He had a crush on John? He like-liked John?

"Oh god... What am I getting myself into?" Alex groaned.

A few weeks later (see I'm not using the timeskip™ ha), Alex and John were partners for a science project. They had to make a PowerPoint about space. They decided that John would tackle aliens and the probably of life on other planets, and Alex would cover the Big Bang, and the formation of the universe (but it's the same thing). And then, they would work together on multiverse theories.

They were at Alex's house again (on his bed, specifically). John's father was... kind of mean (oh look I did include it) so they weren't working at John's house.

Alex just finished writing how the Big Bang was still happening today, but at a much slower rate, when he heard John stop typing. John set his laptop on the bed. He glanced at Alex.

"What's up?" Alex asked, still typing. "I-I have something to tell you..." said John. Alex saved the PowerPoint and closed his laptop. "What is it?" He asked.

"I um... I-I really..." John stuttered. He was red. He looked so vulnerable. Alex wanted to give him a hug. "I really like you. A-a lot," John finally said. Alexander's eyes widened. John liked him back! 

He smiled widely. "I like you too!"

John looked surprised. He scooched closer to Alex. "Alex... can I kiss you?" He asked. Alex nodded immediately.

They leaned in and John pressed their lips together. Alex felt fireworks. This was different from the dare kiss, this was real.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in my quotev oneshot book!! I decided to post it here, as my first thing posted on ao3. Go check out my quotev!! @.TEDtaco


End file.
